


Please Share My Umbrella

by Iggysassou



Series: Stony Stories [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: As the rains starts to fall after a long battle, Tony shares his umbrella with Steve and offers him some comfort.Written for the prompt "Sharing your umbrella with them in the rain."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356985
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Please Share My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phiphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiphil/gifts).



The first drops nearly tear a sigh from him. Rain is just about the last thing they need to finish this day.

Looking up from the reporters, Tony pauses mid-sentence when he spots Steve sitting on a half-burnt bench, shield laying on the ground next to him. The man is sitting away from prying eyes, head buried in his hands, shoulders tightly wound together. He has never looked so small.

Forcing an easy smile back on his face, Tony makes a quick joke about the unfortunate weather forcibly putting an end to the press conference. It makes the small assembly laugh before they all scatter, hurrying to reach for an umbrella and protect their material. A few more questions shot his way but he doesn’t answer, instead taking the umbrella offered by Happy. Nodding gratefully at the man, he lets him handle the remaining reporters as he makes his way to Steve through the rubble.

The team is spread around him in various states of exhaustion and disarray. The fight of the day was particularly taxing, dragging for hours until they finally managed to end it but victory tastes bitter in their mouth today.

Tony knows people expect them to be used to it after all those years. Sometimes, he worries they might be right. There are days when he feels numb to the destruction and pain that seem to follow them constantly. And, shamefully, he’s almost happy for it. But on days like today, where his heart feels heavy in a way that has nothing to do with the reactor in his chest, he’s relieved to feel something.

The rain is falling harder now, the drops bouncing loudly off the umbrella protecting him. It only adds to the depressing atmosphere but Tony prefers it to the sun that shines after a battle.

He nods at his teammates as he walks past them but he doesn’t stop, too focused on the soldier still sitting on the bench, oblivious to the rain now pouring from the sky.

Tony comes to a stop in front of him and makes sure the umbrella covers them both then waits patiently. He’s not very good at it but he tries and is rewarded when Steve finally lifts his head from his hands, seemingly confused before understanding floods his red-rimmed blue eyes.

“Hey,” Tony tries, offering him a small but warm smile. “Let’s go home.”

Steve is silent for a while, to the point that Tony half expects a fight, but eventually the man leans down to retrieve his shield and stands.

Now. Nothing should be funny today. It’s a dark, cold day filled with loss and tragedy.

But when Steve knocks his head into the umbrella with a surprised curse, Tony can’t help the laugh that escapes him and he covers his mouth immediately.

“Shit! Sorry, I’m sorry, darling! I forgot how tall you are when I don’t have the suit on,” Tony apologises, trying to stifle his laughter because it’s so inappropriate but this must be the stress of the day leaving him because he can’t stop.

Steve is gaping at him with a betrayed expression, a hand on his eye where the end of the umbrella jabbed him, but it soon turns into a chuckle then a laugh. It’s not long before tears escape him, too. Smiling sadly, Tony pulls the man into a hug, guiding his face into the crook of his neck as his husband finally breaks down in the relative shelter created by the umbrella.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers into blond hair, kissing him softly as he wraps an arm around Steve. He’s careful to keep the umbrella above their heads, even though it’s useless with how Steve’s uniform is soaking him.

Tony isn’t sure how long they stand like this, clinging to each other, before Steve pulls away.

They stand silent for a moment, drinking the sight of each other, then Tony cups Steve’s bruised cheek with one hand, brushing away his tears tenderly, and goes easily when Steve pulls him into a kiss. It’s not one of those searing, ‘we’re alive’ kisses. It’s soft and unhurried, but just as reaffirming.

When they part again, years of habit have him reaching for the shield while Steve takes the umbrella from him without a word. Steve holds it carefully above their heads, at a perfect height that keeps him from hunching under it whilst keeping Tony safe from the rain. 

When they get home, Tony will have FRIDAY draw them a bath. They’ll sit on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, and eat their favourite dinner, maybe even watch a movie. Later, they’ll discuss the battle and everything that went wrong. Right now though, he just focuses on the warmth of Steve’s free hand on his hip and leans into his touch, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bus Stop" by The Hollies.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did! :)


End file.
